Hiding Place
by Annabell of Camelot
Summary: Alice is looking for love in all the wrong places. But what happens when our favourite Scottish engineer turns out to be everything she's been looking for? Cuteness inside will melt your heart D Rated T for some language


_ Hey guys! So just saying I don't own Star Trek, I only own Alice! This is a one shot, and please go easy, and I would love to hear some reviews =D The song at the bottom is by an awesome Canadian band called Hedley, I STRONGLY recommend checking them out; they are absolutely brilliant! Anyways, enjoy the story and let me know what you think! _

"You are being completely illogical, Alice." Am I? I have been in a "relationship", if that's what you even call my situation, with first officer Spock for two years now, and when I simply suggest that he should treat me like more of a girlfriend, he says I'm illogical. Never once in the two years we've been together has he ever said, "I love you." Never once has he kissed me or spent the night. Of course I understand that he's Vulcan and all this is hard for him, but why should I suffer? I walk through a hall and he walks by as if I'm just a simple crewmember. I'm in a dead end relationship that doesn't seem to be going anywhere, and I feel like its time to get out if he can't change his attitude towards me.

"What do I even mean to you? Have you ever actually cared for me, Spock? Ever felt anything for me?" obviously a stupid question. No matter what they say about Vulcans having feelings, this was a man of steal. He felt nothing for me, because to him feelings are illogical.

"Please explain to me your lack of rationalization: Why would I have engaged in a 'relationship' as a human would call it, with you if I shared no romantic interest in you?" His voice was so calm it pissed me off to no end. How could he show no emotion all the time? Why didn't his eyes hold any comfort when he saw tears form in my eyes; when he saw how hurt I was, and it was his fault?

"I don't know, Spock, that's what I'm trying to figure out, so will your genius brain tell me why you are putting me through this hell? How is this fair to me? I'm dating a tin man who isn't showing me any love what so ever! The way you treat me, any female crewmember can call you her boyfriend! Spock, I can't do this anymore, its too damn hard! I didn't think it would be but it is. I feel like if I don't get out now, it will just hurt more and more. I'm sorry, Spock, but this relationship, or whatever the hell it was is over." His face didn't change at all; not a single muscle on his face moved. I needed to get out.

As I started to walk away, tears were pouring down my face, heavier then ever. I found it hard to see where I was going. All I knew is that I kept walking until I crashed into someone and fell to the ground, knocking whatever the person was carrying out of his or her hands. It felt hot and burned my skin. Then I realised it was coffee. Perfect. I was a complete mess: makeup running down my face, coffee spilled all over my uniform, and I was sitting in the middle of what I assumed was a hallway, with the person probably looking at me like I was some nutcase. Then the person spoke, and I recognised the soft voice, tinted with a heavy Scottish accent.

"Lieutenant Alice," it was Scotty, there was no denying it. I'd recognise that accent anywhere.

"Mr Scott, I'm- I'm so sorry! I should have been watching where I was walking." Scrambling up to my feet, I wiped my eyes on my sleeve, smudging even more black makeup. I didn't really care though, I'm sure I couldn't look any worse than I already did.

"Nonsense, lassie! Here, let me walk ye to yer cabin, and ye can tell me what on earth happened to make ye so upset." Without another word, Scotty wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we began walking. I had my arms crossed and head down, many passing crew were giving me funny looks I'm sure of it.

We walked for about five minutes in complete silence. It wasn't awkward, but comforting. I heard Scotty press a button, and the door to my cabin slide open, and then closed behind us. He walked me to my bed and sat down, indicating for me to do the same.

"Now then, lass, what happened to ye?" he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and began to gently wipe my eyes, getting rid of all the black smudged makeup.

"God, I don't even know where to start. It's Spock; we broke up. I just didn't want to be treated like a regular crewmember. When I got together with him, I knew he wouldn't be one to be romantic, but I was hoping that he would show he cared in some way for me. I felt so trapped and confused. Then, today, we were off duty and walking for coffee and I reached out and took his hand, but he pushed mine away, as if I wasn't worthy enough to touch him. I simply suggested that we act as more of a couple, and he said I was being completely illogical, and I said I was done with him. Was I wrong? Maybe I wasn't being understanding enough, he is Vulcan after all, but Scotty, I need to feel like someone cares for me. Spock just wasn't giving me that. I felt this way for a few months now! I just really lack human contact." More tears started to roll down my cheek.

"Alice, yer a young, beautiful girl. Spock dinna see it, and I feel sorry for the lad. But its not fair to ye, lass. Ye seek to be loved and cared for. Ye just looked in the wrong place."

"Why do I always look in the wrong place, Scotty?" I asked, sniffling. "Not this time..." he mumbled under his breath, and I didn't quite catch it. He pulled me into a hug and I laid my head on his chest. He smelt so good. Like machinery and scotch mixed together. It was his smell.

I've always had a soft spot for Scott. He was just the perfect guy; always knew how to make a girl feel better and how to treat her right. He would be the one who was putting Spock in his place during so many of our arguments. And my god was he handsome. All these thoughts were running through my head and I began to wonder, why did I bother wasting my time with Spock? Of course I cared about Spock! I would not have been with him in the first place if I didn't care. But all those feelings, it seems, went away quite a while ago, when he was constantly finding faults in me and suggesting changes I should make about myself. I was crying because I felt so hurt that he did not care about me at all.

Before I knew it, Scotty's heartbeat and scent soothed me to sleep. I just remembered waking up tucked into my bed, with a huge headache. I looked at the time and flipped. I was an hour late for my duties on the bridge! Jumping up, I contacted Jim.

"Kirk here," he responded, "Capitan! I'm so sorry! I felt really sick and must of slept through my alarm! I'll ge-"

"Not necessary hon. Scotty told me you needed a day to relax and take it easy, so please, stay in bed and don't think too much. Just get some rest." I was relieved. I couldn't imagine working in the condition that I was this morning. I would use the day to pull myself into shape. "Thanks Jim, I really need that." I said gently. "No problem, sweetheart. Oh! And Alice? Now that you and Spock are no longer together, what do you say you and I.." "GO TO HELL!" I snapped playfully, and hung up. James Kirk had many talents. Annoying me was sure as hell number one on his list.

I decided that I would stay in bed for another hour and just think about things. I was so thankful that Scotty found me yesterday, otherwise I might have passed out and had to spend time in Sick Bay with McCoy lecturing me about why I need to stop overreacting. Scotty. Why did he seem like a totally different person to me yesterday? He wasn't the engineer I knew. I saw him in a different light, and now he was clouding my mind with thoughts. The way he held me gently yesterday as if I was a porcelain doll that would break at the slightest pressure, the way he whispered comforting words to me. This was all that I've been needing for so long. Someone to be by my side and care. And Scotty gave me all that last night. This was why I could not get him out of my head. Somehow I found myself wishing for more; to see him again and talk to him. So I thought I would get up, get dressed, and head down to engineering and thank him for the comfort he gave me last night.

On a normal day, it takes me about 30 minutes to get ready. Today, it took twice as long. I wanted to look extra good. So after I put on my red lieutenant dress, and black boots, and tied my long blonde hair back into a tight, high pony tail, I headed out the door towards engineering.

As I was passing a corridor, a very amusing but repulsive sight caught my eye: Spock was standing against the wall with Uhura pressing up against him and snogging his face off. I never had a single problem with that woman. I barely ever talked to her. So I just decided to be the bigger person and ignore it. I was just interested in the fact that Spock would let her kiss him but not me. With that thought in mind, I walked a few more steps, but what I heard next made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Ohhh Spock, you really are a genius! Good thing you left that stupid bitch and came to me. I swear, she walks around like the prettiest thing on this star ship, when she should know that title belongs to me," I turned around and walked over to her.

"At least I don't go whoring around with other people's exs the day after they break up! But I guess we all should have seen it coming. It's all in your name." She gave me a look of disgust. "What the hell are you talking about?" "Your name... its 'A-Whore-Duh' isn't it? Or at least that's what everyone else calls you, bitch. OH! And by the way, I dumped him. He wouldn't have the balls nor the desire to get rid of a girl like me and go over to something as trashy as you." Having made my point crystal clear, I continued on my way. I felt her eyes burn into my back as I walked away with a satisfied smirk on my face.

In a few minutes I was in the engineering part of the ship. As soon as you open the door, you hear a deep rumble of machinery, and the smell of grease and oil fills your nose. A few cadets were walking around on the thin pathways suspended between moving metal and pipes. I looked around trying to find Scotty. I spotted him standing nearby, his back to me, hands in pockets. I walk over to him and say hey. He quickly turned to face me and a grin appeared on his face.

"Well hello there!" he responded, "feeling better today, I see, aye lass?"

"Yeah! That's actually why I came over. Scotty what you did last night, I can't thank you enough for it. I wasn't even upset about ending things with Spock, I was more upset about the fact that I lost so much time with him. All I want is to be cared for and loved, and last night I just had that overwhelming feeling that it would never happen for me, and I broke down." At that thought, a tear rolled down my cheek. Scotty wiped in away with his thumb, letting it linger on my cheek.

"Why don't we go fer a walk, ay?" I loved how Scottish he sounded and it made me smile and nod.

We walked all the way through the engineering hall talking, getting to know more about one another's pasts. We must of walked for a while because we came into a part of the ship that I have never been to. It was a large room, much like a lot of the rooms on the Enterprise, but there was one difference about it. The floor, along with all three walls was glass and we were surrounded by stars and outer space. I looked around with joy and excitement in my eyes.

"This is so breathtaking and lovely!" I breathed.

"Aye, but it does not come anywhere near as lovely and breathtaking as ye, lasse." I turned around to look at him, blushing like mad, but when I saw the seriousness, and sincerity in him gentle eyes, I just about melted. He walked over so he stood right in front of me and lifted my chin with his index finger. "Alice," he said my name in a tender whisper, full of care and love, moving him hand over to my cheek and caressing it slowly with his knuckles. "Me lovely Alice, ye told me last night that ye have been lookin' fer love in all the wrong places. Stop yer lookin' love. It ain't no wonder yer ain't findin' love, it is because ye dinnae see it all along. It has been in front of ye all this time. Alice, I could be everythin' fer ye. I am the man ye been lookin' for, luv. Lemme take care of ye, darling. I promise ye will never feel a wee bit lonely," he placed his forehead on mine, still caressing my cheek. "If ye were with me from the beginning, ye would know this by now. If ye were with me, I would love ye with every bloody inch of me heart. I already do, just let me show ye, me love, let me show ye how much ye mean to me, Alice."

With that, he leaned in and gently placed his lips on mine. It was only the slightest pressure, but it felt like I was in heaven. His kiss was so light, so tender that it made my heart skip a beat, and my knees to buckle. He put all his emotions and feelings into one, simple kiss, that meant the world to me. He told me he loved me and I was finally where I wanted to be. Scotty was my hiding place.

You can't feel your heart beating  
When you're staring at it on the ground  
You can hardly even see it through the ashes all around  
You can't run like your free when  
You can't give up what's got you down  
What if you can find healing if you let me in somehow  
But trust don't come easy oh oh  
It's never easy if you don't know  
Just don't stop believing oh oh oh

If you fall I'll catch you  
If the world comes at you  
You can always run to me  
I'll be your hiding place  
And if the stars burn out of the sky  
And your heart lost it's light, just never let me go  
And I'll scare your fears away  
Yeah I'll be your hiding place

You don't have to live bleeding  
Who says you gotta carry all that weight  
I'll be everything you need yeah your rescues on it's way  
Trust don't come easy oh oh  
It's never easy if you don't know

And I won't let you go  
You gotta lay it on the line to know  
You don't have to do it on your own

Oh  
Yeah, I'll scare all of your fears away  
I'll be your hiding place

~Hedley 3


End file.
